


A Mistake

by Corkyx3, ThemoretheLarrier (Themorethelarrier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dominant Harry, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Harry Styles - Freeform, High School Student Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slight forced touching, Smut, Stripper Louis, Student Louis, Student Louis Tomlinson, Submissive Louis, Teacher Harry Styles, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corkyx3/pseuds/Corkyx3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themorethelarrier/pseuds/ThemoretheLarrier
Summary: Harry Styles is straight and in a long-term relationship with a woman whom he loves dearly. Yet, a mistake made one evening leads to an array of confusing thoughts, and ultimately makes his career as an English teacher at Eberly High School, rather rocky. Will a certain blue-eyed boy turn his world upside down, or, will he be what the man was looking for all along?WARNING! There will be smut, cursing, possibly triggering instances, and, it may be possible mpreg later on! Maybe, I've not decided yet! Also, Louis is 17, so.. underage, but not by much!





	1. 1

"Would you guys mind keeping it down back there?" Harry says with with a teasing tone in his voice accompanied by a playful grin that made his features look almost boyish. Zayn, Liam, and Niall, his friends since childhood were very giddy, and they had a good reason. Harry had just been hired to work at Eberly High School, or better known as the school they all attended. Now, ever since they were children the boys had vowed to all work together there, and finally that dream was becoming a reality. The others, being slightly older, already had jobs there and Harry was the final piece of the puzzle. Tomorrow was his first day as an English teacher, and, he couldn't be happier. It felt as if his life was finally coming together.

"Drinks are on us!" Niall cheered as he nudged Harry with his elbow. The blond had a wide, cheeky smile plastered on his lips and well, that was normal for him. Niall had always been the happiest one of the bunch, and it kept them pretty damn balanced. Honestly, the four of them together probably looked like a group of male models. They were stunning, absolutely stunning. 

Zayn had a tan complexion, paired with his jet black hair with frosted tips. Niall had more of a baby face, with bleach blond hair that stood out fondly against his sun-kissed skin. Liam had stunning brown eyes, and hair, but he had a face to die for. Then, there was Harry. Harry had a jawline that seemed to be carved out by the gods themselves, and such curly brown hair and not to mention those bright green eyes that seemed to always glimmer with a hint of mischief, even if he wasn't that way at all. Needless to say, anyone at that school was lucky if they had these men as their teacher.

"Yeah, but you'll owe us one Styles. " Zayn said as a breathy laugh passed his lips, his brown eyes focusing on the man of the hour.

"Yeah, I know you arse." Harry said with an eye roll, plucking his girlfriends, Amber, hair tie off his wrist. Promptly, he put his hair up in a bun but his gaze was soon captured by a flashing neon sign directly ahead of them that read 'Larry's Gentlemen' Club', along with a sign that said 'Biggest breasts in town, you can look but to touch, it'll cost extra.' 

"Wow, really? A strip club? This is the big event?" Harry should have known that they'd bring him to a place like this, honestly, why did he expect different? But, he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who he should be with right now, babbling on and on about how excited he is to start this job, how he finally feels like he doing some timing with his life. On the other hand, if he told her all that, she'd expect a proposal and Harry wasn't ready for that-. At all. It wasn't her fault, it was just how he was. He was never one to commit, not easily. Not that he would cheat, but the thought of marriage just made him feel sick. He had been with Amber for... years, three years to be exact. He loved her, sure, but he wasn't ready yet. It was just too soon.

So, the four boys entered the establishment and Harry's dark green hues flitted over his surroundings. Women twirling around poles, men getting their crotches grinded against until they look as if they were about to bust, music that was so loud that he felt his entire body vibrating with the beat, and the smell of liquor filled the air. It wasn't long before the blond male ran off towards the bar and returned with a multitude of shots on a platter. It seemed as if they were bound and determined to make Harry have fun that evening. It's not like he minded this, but he didn't exactly want to show up wasted at home and hear Amber's nagging. 

"Harry! Here's to you!" Niall cheered, and all of the boys lifted their shot glasses in the air and a loud clink followed, then, they all began to drink. This was his night to relax, to fully let go. 

So, they drank, and drank and Zayn and Liam already had women on their laps, giggling and hoping to get a quick buck. Four shots later, Harry was certainly feeling the effects of the liquor but, Niall was there for him and handed over a beer to slow him down. To be honest though, Harry was feeling rather disappointed on the fact that this seemed to be the only thing they had planned for him. He was expecting... more of a big deal.

"So, uh, is this all you had planned...?" Harry said as he brought the frothy beer to his lips and took a sip, his eyes falling on his best mates.

A sly grin crossed Zayn's features as he wrapped an arm around the blondes waist on his lap, although, Harry's dark green hues focused on Liam and he seemed rather on edge as soon as Harry questioned the evenings plan. "Well actually... we have something special planned we think you'll like." Zayn spoke, a hint of mischief following each word. 

Harry had a bad feeling about this.

That was when Niall rose and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling the brunette to his feet. In his drunkenness, Harry tripped but somehow Niall, who wasn't even phased by the alcohol caught him. Harry was surprised, he was all muscle and yet the slim blond was able to catch him with ease. "Come on, we wanted you to have the best night of your life." Harry was led back to an area where the music wasn't blaring in his ears, and he could actually hear for the first time since they entered the strip club. 

"I'll let these beautiful ladies take over." Niall said with a wink, and soon Harry was left alone with two women. 

"Okay, big boy. We were told it's your birthday so we have a gift just for you." Harry inwardly scoffed at the girls comment, knowing Niall was the one to put this charade together. He brought his hand up to rub over his mouth to hide the slight smile that formed.

"So, we are going to bring you our best dancer!" The woman with jet black hair said with a giggle.

"Not you girls, huh?" Harry questioned with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"No, it's actually their first time working in a place like this, but I can assure you they're the best!" The redheaded woman stated with a giggle, which Harry found rather annoying. What was all this giggling about anyway?

"Okay... well. Hurry along, the birthday boy is getting rather tired." Harry said as he played along, and as soon as the women had a go ahead they pulled out a silk blindfold and promptly tied the fabric over the mans eyes. Then, Harry was led into a room and sat down. All he heard was the women giggling as they exited the room, all the while giggling. 

"Are you the birthday boy?" Harry hears a meek voice ask, and his mind is telling him it's a boy... yet his alcohol clouded mind tells him 'Who cares?'. 

Harry loosened his tie and leaned himself back against the soft couch. "Yes, I am."

"Well, what does the birthday boy want for a gift?" The unknown person asks, and Harry snorts.

"Well, I'd love to get a decent blow-job from my girlfriend for once." Harry sneered, having no idea why he was even saying this, let alone being this room. It had to be the alcohol.

"Would you like for me to change that? You can pretend I'm her maybe..." He hears the person respond, sounding closer than they had before. They sounded unusual.. he didn't know why though. He soon felt a slender hand graze over his thigh, and he felt on edge instantly.

"Mmm... No... She says she love m..me.." Harry stuttered slightly from the intense sensation the alcohol had upon him. "I'd never cheat..." He murmured and shifted his leg out from the persons grasp.

"Aren't you Mr. Example, then." The voice sassed. "What brings you here?"

"I'm Harry Styles, I better be Mr. Fucking Example." Harry said, as if that had any significance. He was just overly excited at the thought of living his dream and becoming a teacher. Although, he knew this, woman, wouldn't understand.

"How much have you had to drink?" They say with a glimmer of amusement in their voice.

"Not e-fucking-nough" Harry stammered out. "How much are you getting paid to talk? None? Then fucking do something, please." Harry felt pathetic. He was practically whining to be touched by a stranger. His thoughts were racing, but, he didn't want to think about Amber right now. 

It was then, that he felt the person glide a small hand over his bulge, which almost made him jump. But, the person was soon climbing onto his lap while they slinked their slender arms around his neck. Their bottom pressed snuggly against Harry's crotch, and he felt how plump it was. He wanted nothing more than to reach out his hands and grab roughly onto the flesh, wanting to move the person up against him. As if in cue, they began grinding down against Harry, leading the man to whimper and moan. 

"Can I take this off... I want to see you as you move against me.." Harry practically begged, he just wanted to see the person who was making him feel so good just from this. Hell, with Amber it took massive amount of foreplay to even get him in the mood.

"I... We aren't supposed to, but I guess there's no harm in it..." The voice replied shyly.

With approval, Harry rose his hands to begin undoing the silken fabric but his hands were promptly swatted away. He felt the person retract their arms from around his neck, gliding small hands up, and up until they undid the blindfold. The cloth fell from his eyes, and Harry blinked taking in the view before him. It was a boy, and not just any kind of boy... but a twink. He had pink, pouty lips, a fringe of brown hair that lied towards the right, and the most stunning blue eyes Harry had ever seen. Honestly, Harry was taken aback by the boys appearance. 

"Do you want to me to quit?" The boy asked all the while swiveling his hips down against Harry's now throbbing hard on. Of course he'd fucking ask like that.

"Fucking... Just shut up." Harry threw his better judgment out the window as he rutted up against the small boy, causing his to mewl out in pleasure. Fuck. That just urged him to continue, feeling as if he was about to cum in his pants like a mere high-schooler. 

"Talk to me." Harry demanded. He wanted to touch the boy but,he knew the rules. Looking, but not touching. His eyes drifted downward to take in this boys plump rear that just screamed out to be grabbed, but he didn't. 

"Hm.. thought you didn't want me to talk." The boy sassed.

"Just fucking do it." Harry demanded again.

"What do you want me to say, daddy?" The boy drew out the last word as he rutted down against the man, ultimately causing Harry to find his release with a pleasured groan. He knew well enough that he had brought the boy to his release as well. The room was filled with nothing but faint music, and the sounds of hushed panting. 

"How much do you want?" Harry questions as the boy crawls off of his lap, allowing Harry to retrieve his cigarettes from his pockets, because damn he needed one. He was starting to sober up, and he knew he'd regret this.

"Nothing." The boy stated as his cerulean hues locked onto the man.

"What..?" 

"I was paid ahead of time... They said they thought it'd be funny to send in a male stripper..." Funny...? Harry furrowed his brows at that because the only one who knew about his little phase in college was Liam, which explains why he didn't look too pleased. 

"Shit.. 'm sorry I guess... It's not funny at all..." Harry says, feeling awful. "Here." Harry held out money, probably the most this boy had ever even seen. 

"No."

"Just fucking take it before I change my mind." Harry said with a scoff.

"You're sweet, aren't you?" The boy says with a giggle. Harry's eyes locked on the boy, and he found himself dreaming, in a sense. He imagined waking up next to this boy, hearing the sweet giggle first thing in the morning. He imagined telling awful jokes just to make the boy giggle even further. But, Amber constantly assured Harry that he wasn't the least bit funny... so, he gave up trying. 

"What are you going to tell your friends?" The boy inquired, shifting his weight as he stared at the beautiful man on the couch.

"What do you mean? As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened. It's just... you have a very feminine figure.. just like a woman. That's all. Shit..." Why did he even say that, like he had to convince himself that was all. He took one last look at the boy before leaving without another word. He fucked up, he basically cheated.

Later that night when Harry had returned home and saw Amber sprawled out on the couch. She had probably been waiting up for him all night. Harry felt guilty, so damn guilty. He walked over to the woman and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Guys did that, right? It was just a lap dance... nothing more.

 

A/N: So. This is my first Larry fic! So, if it is awful so far I apologize lmao! I hope you enjoy though.


	2. 2

"Good morning, Mr. Styles." Liam murmured as he approached Harry, causing the man to roll his eyes whilst a gentle smile traced over his lips. Although, his mind was elsewhere as he gazed upon the school building. He regretted not visiting the school more often, but, he had been away and couldn't much help that.

"Good morning, Mr. Payne." Harry teased, causing a smile to splay across Liam's lips. "I can't believe you wore that to work, might wanna button it up a few notches there bud." He says, as if he's joking. But, Harry knew he wasn't. He was nervous, and pulled on the first thing he could find really.. which was something he'd wear on a day out with friends.

￼ 

"Oh, shoot. You're right... Sorry, I'm just rather nervous you know? I had no idea what to wear, and I'm worried I'm going to end up messing up, or that my students will hate me." Harry huffed as he spilled all his worries to his best friend. He knew well enough that Liam wouldn't judge him, but Niall and Zayn were another story. Harry always had his guard up around them. It wasn't as if Harry didn't trust them, but... they didn't understand him like Liam did. 

Harry sat his box of his belongings on the ground before him and he shifted his dark green hues to focus on Liam. He needed to calm his nerves and the best way to do that was to talk. "So... what are the kids like here?" He questioned, using his large hands to button his shirt up all the way.

"Well, just like any other high school I guess. They're mostly good kids but you'll get a few here and there that act up but the majority are great." Liam said with an airy tone, reaching out his hands to unbutton the first few buttons. "It's okay to be you a little bit, Harry."

"Thanks, I mean it." Harry says before he reached down to pick up his box and the two made their way into Eberly High. Liam took the initiative to show Harry his classroom, and Harry was plesantly surprised. The room was set up nicely with maps all over, and even a few posters of Classic Rock legends plastered on the walls. "Are you teaching history, or a class on rock legends?" Harry teases.

"Well, they are a part of history, aren't they? Just... a bit more interesting. It keeps the kids interested." Liam says with an eye roll and promptly nudges Harry's shoulder. "Take this one." Liam stepped into the classroom and pulled down a framed poster of Bob Dylan off of the wall, then, he held it out to Harry. "He'll fit in nicely in your class... and, I'm pretty tired of explaining who the hell he is."

Harry let out a breathy laugh as he grabbed the picture from Liam. "I'll be off then. I'll see you later Liam." Harry gave the other male a genuine smile before heading off to his own classroom to set up some before his first class arrived. He reached the room, and luckily, no students were waiting on him. He was quite proud of the fact that he was there before anyone else. 

So, Harry began to set up his classroom. He placed the framed poster of Bob Dylan on the back wall, and then set out to place his other posters up. He had made a few posters describing over-used words, vocabulary lists, among others. It wasn't much, but he wanted the room to look like it was truly his classroom. Although, it would have looked much better if he had been able to set up earlier. When Harry had finished setting up, he took a step back and allowed his forest green hues to dance around the room. He couldn't believe his lifelong dream was finally coming true. By now, he had a permanent smile tracing his features.

After everything had been set up, Harry stepped towards the white board and wrote out 'Harry Styles' in cursive. Harry was nervous, so, he wanted to practice what he was going to say. He faced the empty classroom and took a deep breath. "Hello class, I'm Harry Styles. You can call me Mr. Styles or Mr. H.." He trailed off as a groan emanated passed his lips.

"Hello, I'm so excited to be here! You can call me Mr Styles or.." Harry was cut off by the sound of someone clearing his throat and his eyes darted to see Zayn standing within the doorway, Niall following behind.

"Is that really what you're going to start with, H?" Zayn snorted, causing Harry to grumble.

"Yeah... It sounds kind of lame, Harry." Niall chimed in.

"Wow, I feel your never-ending support. Thanks guys." Harry retorted with sass, he was already pretty nervous and didn't exactly want to be ridiculed. 

"Calm the sass, sweetheart. Just busting your balls." Niall said, and even though it was the truth, Harry was just on edge. So, his two friends stayed until the first bell and Harry felt his heartbeat quicken.

He needed to calm down. That was only the warning bell. It wasn't long after the bell had rang that a few students began to pour into the room, eyes glimmering in curiosity at who their new teacher was. He even saw a few girls look at him and giggle with very prevalent blushes on their cheeks. Great. No matter, Harry was excited to be here... teaching senior English for the very first time. 

The tardy bell rang, and Harry drifted over each and every student. It seemed as though everyone was there, so, he moved to stand in front of his class. "Hello class. I'm sure you know by now I'm new, but I will be your teacher for this semester. You can call me two things: Mr. Styles or Mr. H. We will be going over a lot, so bear with me." He states, and a few students groan, which caused the man to laugh. 

"I know, exciting huh?" Harry said with a sly grin, earning laughs full of pity. Harry was about to speak again, but just then the door opened and another student entered. Harry felt his eyes widen as he saw that feathery brown hair, and those striking blue eyes. The boy was wearing suspenders, that fit on his slender frame beautifully. He needed to stop these thoughts. His mouth went dry, and he had to gather himself. 

￼ 

It was him.


	3. 3

Louis' striking blue eyes grew wide as his gaze settled on his teacher, and the man he just gave a lap dance to the other night. This can't be happening. Meanwhile, Harry's mind was racing, how could he let this happen. A student, more so, a male student gave his teacher a lap dance, and he allowed it. He should have stopped as soon as he set eyes on the male. He should have known the boy was underage. Then again, he should have left when he saw the place they were going was a bloody strip-club.

     Harry cleared his throat, "Take a seat, please." The man rumbled in his deep voice, making the boy nod frantically before taking a seat in the front row, since all other seats were taken. Harry watched as the boy took a seat, knowing well enough that he'd have to have a chat with the boy. If this boy was working as a stripper, then, he needed help. Yeah, that's why he wanted to talk to this boy.

      Harry needed to focus, he had to take roll. He had to be a proper teacher and not think of the bue-eyed boy who made him cum in his pants just from a simple lap dance.

     "I'm going to take roll call, and then I have the usual papers you have to sign yearly..." Harry managed out, bringing a hand up to rub over his temple. If this boy was going to be in his class, it was going to be an interesting year. So, before Harry took roll, the man passed out the papers that the students had to take home for their parents. It was the usual annoyances: emergency contact information, bus sign ups, etc.

"Jillian Sampson.." Harry called, allowing the students to raise their hands. 

"Oliver Gray"

"Ashley Williams."

"Tyrone Davis."

"Alisha O'Connor."

"Louis Tomlinson." The man scanned the area, finding the blue-eyed boy raising his hand high above his head. It was hard to miss it, the boy was hosting crimson cheeks from embarrassment. Harry's eyes stayed on the boy for a moment longer before he finally continued.

Harry went through name after name until he was finished and he sighed. The room erupted into chatter, and a few of the obviously more popular girls began to bug the man about his relationship status.

"Sorry ladies, I'm in a relationship with a beautiful woman named Amber, and have been for three years, so.. don't even try it." The mans lips molded into a grin as he winked at them. Hey, he could tease at least a bit, right?

"Pft, you better warn Louis then. He might try and grope you or something. He's the school fag and everyone knows it." A boy with a football jersey stated with a pig-like snort. The man rolled his eyes at his behavior. He should have known there would be at least one student like this. 

"Get out. Now, go straight to the office. I will not tolerate bullying in my classroom. I don't care who you are, what sport you play, or who your mommy and daddy are. Go." The man basically snarled the words out, causing the snotty boy to grumble. He stood and walked towards the front of the room. Of course, he 'accidentally' bumped into Louis, mumbling an 'oops'. 

When the boy left, Harry rolled his eyes. He'd have to talk with the principal later about that boy.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class already but Harry had to talk to this boy. "Louis Tomlinson, can I have a word with you."

Louis' eyes darted to the man, and he looked absolutely terrified. He had no idea what Harry wanted, but.. he pulled out his usual mask and rolled his eyes. The students filed out of the classroom one by one, and when they all had left, Harry went and shut the door to grant them some privacy. Although, silence filled the air between the two. It was awkward, and honestly unbearable.

"Why?" The man grumbled out. 

"What do you mean, why?" Louis snapped back, crossing his arms as he sat on the desk in front of the man.

"Don't act all daft now! Why are you a stripper at your age, or dancer, whatever it's called!" Harry whispered harshly. Honestly, he was quite worried about the boy. No one this young should have to show their body to make money, but he knew well enough that everyone had their own reasons.

"Oh, huh. Yeah, you're Mr. Example. I wouldn't judge what I do, until you look at your own mistakes." The boy sasses, making Harry's jaw clench.

"I'm not judging you, Louis. I'm concerned. You're a kid, working like that already.." Harry sighed, this entire conversation was taxing on the brain. This boy drove him mad.

"Don't worry, everything is just peachy with me Mr. Styles." Louis said with full blown sarcasm lacing each and every word. 

"Don't use that tone of voice with me." Harry growled out.

"Oh ho... So, I can make you cum in your pants, but I can't talk to you in a certain way? Funny." Louis teased, making the man raise a hand to rub over his temple, Jesus. This boy...

"I'm not above giving you detention, Mr. Tomlinson." Harry stated firmly, he wasn't in the mood to deal with such back-talk today... especially from this boy. 

"Oooh, good. I think I need it, I've been a very, very bad boy." Louis murmured in a sultry tone, trying to urge a reaction from the man. His words had an effect, and it all went straight to Harry's groin. 

"Out. Now." The harsh words left the mans mouth, and he regretted being that cold to this boy, but damn. He can't talk like that in school... or to his teacher!

Louis stood with a tired smile, and made his way out of the room without another word. Louis felt bad, to a point, for teasing the older male... but he wanted to see if he had any effect on him at all, and judging by that reaction, he definitely did. 

The day drug on, and Harry's later classes were all nice kids, and he liked nice. His first class was boring, not that the kids themselves were, but it was a class at the crack of dawn basically, and everyone would rather be asleep than in a high school English class. 

Soon though, it was time for lunch and Harry followed after Niall, Liam, and Zayn to the cafeteria to get their own lunch. Each of them had to pay three dollars and fifty cents for cardboard slathered with supposedly pizza sauce. Harry grumbled as he looked at his tray while they all took a seat at an empty table.

"Remind me why we don't go out to get lunch.." Liam sneered, not enjoying the fact of eating this monstrosity. 

"Because we are too lazy to leave?" Niall suggests, making everyone including Harry nod in agreement. But, Harry's mind was elsewhere.

He kept recalling that night, Louis' plump ass pressed firmly against his crotch, swirling in sensual circles until they both came in their pants. He felt utterly disgusting. He let a student of his do that, granted, he had no idea Louis was his student, nor did he know his age but still. He felt disgusting; he couldn't get that smaller boy out of his thoughts. 

"Is Louis Tomlinson a bad kid?" Harry quickly questioned, feeling like a proper fool. 

"Hm... no. I've never had any trouble, and haven't heard other teachers complain. Why, did something happen today?" Liam mused.

"No! He... He was just late to my class this morning and I will not stand for that!" Harry says quickly, trying to save himself from and misconceptions. 

"God forbid he be late! Look at Harry in teacher-mode, it's kind of sexy actually. Teach me a lesson, Mr. Styles, I've been bad." Niall says over-dramatically, causing Harry to practically choke on his pizza as he took a bite. Great, his mind was on Louis yet again.

Zayn rose a large hand and promptly hit Harry's back, allowing the man to breathe again. "Shut up, Horan." Harry's forest green hues narrowed as he gazed upon Niall, who, was hosting a shit-eating grin upon his lips.

"Oh, hush. You love me." Niall says with an airy tone, causing Harry to roll his eyes.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is NSFW this chapter, but, it is not Larry!

As the day came to an end, Harry was outside with Niall, Liam, and Zayn. The men were on bus duty, which, meant that they had to make sure students got onto their designated buses safely. Of course, they were High School kids, Harry had no idea why the hell they needed this, other than the fact to make sure students didn’t get into fights. At the moment, Zayn and Niall were being scolded by Liam, but, Harry didn’t care. He was doing what he was supposed to do. 

He watched as a mass of students left the building and stepped onto their bus, though, his attention was caught by that blue-eyed boy. Harry watched the younger male closely, but, his eyes were drawn to the same boy from earlier, as well as three others. The four boys began to gang around Louis, and it was then that the mans eyes widened. He had forgotten to speak with the principal about that little incident earlier. 

Without another thought, Harry left his post and he heard Liam call out to him, but he didn’t care. Louis was in trouble. Harry felt awful, because he knew how cruel kids can be and his little outburst most likely made things worse on the boy. But, he wasn’t going to stand by and let an innocent boy be harmed.

 

“Hey!” He bellowed out. “Get away from him!” The group of boys jerked their heads towards Harry, and in a flash they were gone, leaving a distraught Louis behind. 

 

“Are you okay?” Harry’s gaze softened as soon as he stood in front of the younger male, his emerald hues dancing over the boys features. He was beautiful and-… He shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts. “Tell me their names, please. I know the blond boy from class but, not the others..”

 

“I’m fine.” Louis snapped slightly, which, caused Harry’s bows to knit together. “No, and quit pretending like you care. You don’t.” 

 

Harry was completely flabbergasted by the boys comment, a light rumble emanating in his chest. “I don’t appreciate you speaking to me like that, Louis.” The boy was already getting under his skin, and not in a good way. The way Louis sassed him off just made the man want to throw him over his knee an--. Harry shook his head, ridding himself of such vulgar thoughts; this was his student.

 

“You didn’t say that the other night, Mr. Example.” Louis teased the man by winking, which in turn caused Harry’s cheek to burn a nice crimson hue. The man peered around to make sure no one was watching, and, soon found his gaze back on Louis who had turned and began to walk off.

 

“Hey, where are you going, Louis?” Harry questioned, raising his brow in slight confusion. 

 

“Uh, home.” Louis rolled his eyes as he looked back at Harry, the man aggravated him to a point.

 

“You’re going to walk? No, no. Let me drive you… It looks as if it could rain at any minute..” Harry urges, and his emerald hues watch as Louis glances up at the sky, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

 

Soon, Harry and Louis were in his car and the man had to get this off of his chest. He decided to bring up the other night, explaining how it was nothing but a mistake, how it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. Harry was in a relationship after all, and, he loved her very much. Although, the entirety of Harry talking, Louis stared out of the window with a bored expression painting his features. He really didn’t care what the man had to say about the matter. It’s not like it meant anything anyway. 

 

Louis sighed when the man was finally finished blabbering on an on like a broken record and gave directions to his house. Louis hated this. He didn’t want Harry to see the place he lived in, he was already overbearing enough as it is… seeing the shithole he lives in will just further the unnecessary concern. The two soon arrive at the destination, and Harry bites at his bottom lip upon seeing the rundown apartments. Harry felt awful that Louis had to live in a place like this.

 

“Uh…. thanks.” Louis said in a meek tone as he stepped out of the car.

 

“It’s no problem… and listen… if you ever need any help, please don’t hesitate to talk to me at school, okay? I know you think I’m being fake when I say this, but, I do care. You’re my student.” Harry meant every single word, he just wanted to help this boy, who plagued his mind as much, as he could. 

 

“Yeah.. okay.” Louis blandly responded as he shut the door to the car and was soon ascending the stairs to his apartment. Harry stayed and kept watch until Louis was safely, and then made his way towards his home. 

 

“I’m so happy you got the job, Harry but I’ll miss you at home..” Amber, Harry’s girlfriend, mused as she jutted her pink bottom lip out to form a pout, her slender arms lacing around Harry’s neck. Harry hummed as he snaked his arms around her waist, causing the woman to emit a giggle, pouty pink lips transitioning into a smile. Harry loved her smile.

 

“Oh, really? How much?” Harry muttered the words sensually, knowing exactly what the woman was getting at. Amber wasn’t a woman to shy away from sex, in fact, more often than not, she was the one persuading Harry into it. Honestly, he loved it. The two had experimented so much together, and it was always amazing… well, she couldn’t give a blow-job to save her life… but other than that, it was nice. 

 

“Let me show you..” Her words trailed off as she leaned forward to position her lips at the nape of Harry’s neck, peppering gentle, yet passionate kisses over his flesh. Slowly, her lips trailed further and further down until she was on her knees in front of the man. 

 

“You’re such a little tease, hm?” Harry chuckled, but, the woman was focused. She rose her hands to play with the waistband of Harry’s jeans, and slowly, she undid them and allowed the clothing to fall around Harry’s ankles. Then, she did the same with the mans boxers. 

 

“Does daddy like this?” Amber murmured with an airy tone. Usually, her just calling him daddy was enough to turn him on… but, this time it did absolutely nothing. His mind was replaying it in another voice… someone who says it better. 

“C’mere, princess. Daddy needs you. Needs his little girls tight little mouth.” Harry says, and without a second wasted, Amber grips at the base of his large length and slips the head into her mouth. All the while, her big hazel eyes were locked onto Harry. 

 

“Stay still as daddy fucks your mouth, hm?” Harry order, and the woman nodded as she felt Harry’s fingers tangle into her blonde hair. Harry didn’t wait as he shoved his length fully into her mouth, but he had to shut his eyes. She wasn’t doing anything for him. So, his mind wandered back to the other evening, imagining Louis’ plump rear swiveling over his cock. He used those thoughts while he fucked into his girlfriends mouth until he found his release. He was screwed.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING

”What is it like to be you? What, or who, made you who you are today? What things do you enjoy? These are but a few questions I would like for you to answer in this first essay. I will be your teacher for the entire year, and, I’d like this first assignment to be one that I can use to get to know my students. I want it to be about you, let me know you. Now, this doesn’t mean I won’t check grammar and such, but, I will be lenient since it’s the first class.” Harry stood in front of the entire class, spouting out his plans for their first assignment.

 

His emerald hues drifted over each and every student, that is, until they landed on Louis. The boy wasn’t even acting like he was paying attention at this point. Louis had his slender arms crossed over the top of his desk, with his cheek resting on them. He was bored out of his mind already, but, at least he got to hear Harry’s voice. The man focused his attention on the boy for a moment longer, until he finally tore it away.

 

It had been about two weeks since he had even spoken to the younger male. Luckily for Harry, the bell rang and before the students left, he reminded them to start working on their assignments now, and to not procrastinate… even though he knew they wouldn’t listen. The man sighed, and walked over to his desk, then he took a seat and used his large hands to open up his desk planner. His emerald green hues skimmed over the plan for the rest of the day, completely unaware of his surroundings.

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Harry’s eyes darted towards the small hands that were placed at the front of his desk, slowly drifting up, and up to land on the blue-eyed boy. 

 

“W… What?” Harry choked out, watching the boy walk around his desk with his hips swaying from side to side. He was truly endearing, to the point that Harry was shamelessly staring. Though, he parted his gaze from the boy to glance around the room. Thankfully, everyone had left. 

 

Louis plopped down onto Harry’s lap, wrapping his small legs around the mans waist while his arms draped around the mans neck. “I’ve never been with anyone… or a man… and I want you to take it.” Louis murmured as his plump, bright pink lips began to trail kisses over Harry’s neck. The boy wanted to leave tiny marks on the man. 

 

“L-Louis, stop. You have no idea what you’re saying…” Harry said in an effort to try and regain control over the situation, but, he knew it was a failed attempt.

 

“Everyone says that! I’m seventeen, almost eighteen, I know what I’m saying, and what I want. What I want, is to be fucked by you.” Louis huffed with an eye roll as he leaned his body back to lock his striking sapphire hues with emeralds. 

 

“Because, I’m your teacher.. and this is inappropriate. Please get off of my lap.” Harry insists, but the boy shakes his head no, lips jutting out in an adorable pout that made Harry almost coo. Louis was breathtaking. 

 

“Louis…” Harry starts, but the boy groans and retracts himself off of the mans lap. Louis went to gather his bag as he spoke.

 

“Fine. If you won’t fuck me, I’ll find a man who will. I’m sure there is a man out there who isn’t afraid to fuck me, making me moan out until I-..” Louis was abruptly cut off by Harry’s towering presence over him.

 

“The hell you are!” Harry growled out almost possessively as he wrapped a single arm around the boys waist, jerking him close enough so they were pressed against one another. Harry rose a hand, cupping Louis’ cheek before he leaned down to capture the boys lips. Harry was gentle, yet, rough at the same time as he felt small hands grip tightly at the front of his shirt, but slowly loosened as he became comfortable in the kiss. The kiss became rough, causing Louis to whimper out as slight waves of pleasure rushed through him, just from a fucking kiss. 

 

“This is what you want, yeah? You were begging for my cock like a proper slut. Were you going to give it to someone else? Hm?” Harry whispered in a hushed tone against the boys lips, using the hand around his waist to glide down to rest upon Louis’ incredibly plump rear. Harry’s mind was reveling in pure lust, and ever since the night in the strip club… he hasn’t thought of anything else but Louis. Louis, Louis, Louis. 

 

“Y…Yes.” Louis stammered out, his big blue eyes locked onto the mans above.

 

“No you weren’t.” Harry grumbled as he gave Louis’ rear a nice squeeze, but he soon pulled his hand away to give a proper spank to the boy. He deserved it after all. How dare he even pretend like he was going to allow another man to touch what wasn’t theirs? He was Harry’s. Not officially, but, he was.

Louis moaned as he felt his plump rear jiggle as the vibrations from the slap drifted over his ass. “D-Daddy, please touch me. Please. Please. Please.” He begged in a sinful tone that made Harry’s eyes darken with lust. 

 

“Where do you want daddy to touch you, princess?” Harry whispered as he trailed his lips to the boys ear, nipping at the flesh gently. 

 

“Anywhere. I need it so bad, please.” Louis whined.

 

“So needy for it, aren’t you?” Harry chuckled, returning his hand to rub over the boys plump rear. He loved the feeling of the boys flesh within his hand. “But, we can’t. I’m afraid we are on school grounds and you have the whole day ahead of you.” 

 

“Just, take me on your desk or something.” Louis said carelessly, really just wanting to feel the man touch him.

 

“Fuck, Louis…” Harry managed out as he shifted himself to drag Louis over the desk. Harry pushed Louis down against it, leaning down to hover over the boy to where their lips were almost touching.

 

“Harry!” Harry jumped as he heard a knock at his door, and his eyes grew wide with fright as he gazed down at the boy, who looked just as terrified. “Get under my desk, now.” Harry murmured, and Louis didn’t hesitate to listen as he crawled under the desk.

 

Harry took a deep breath as he walked towards his door and quietly unlocked it before returning to his desk. He could easily hide his growing erection from there. “Yes, come in!” 

 

The door soon opened, and Liam entered the room with a look of confusion splayed over his features. “Harry, are you okay?” 

 

“Of course I am. Will you ever stop worrying about me?” Harry says with a light chuckle, momentarily forgetting that Louis was under his desk. That is, until he felt hot breath over his crotch. Harry’s dark green eyes darted down to see the boy dangerously close to pressing his lips to the clothed length. Louis had a smirk on his plump lips as he pressed his mouth to Harry’s crotch, sucking over him lightly through his jeans. 

 

“H.. ha… Hey Li, I actually have some things to deal with so, do you think we could do this another time?” Harry asked, more like begged. 

 

“Oh, yeah, sure. Oh! You know that Louis Tomlinson kid you asked about?” Liam questioned, which made Louis pull off of Harry’s crotch, making the man almost whine at the loss of his beautiful, warm mouth. “Well, he’s the only gay kid at this school, that’s out at least. So, it doesn’t make him a bad kid like you thought.”

 

Harry groaned, “Alright… that’s good at least.” The man was a bit irritated, because Liam was hindering his chances of having Louis’ beautiful lips wrapped around his cock. 

 

“Yeah, well, I’ll see you at lunch Mr. Busybody.” Liam snorted as he left the classroom and shut the door behind him. Finally. Harry glanced down at Louis, and noticed a grimace tracing his features at the notion of being thought of as a ‘bad kid’. 

 

Though, the grimace soon transitioned into a smirk as he trailed a small hand up to begin undoing Harry’s jeans. “Mm, you thought I was a bad kid, Mr. Styles? I’ll show you bad, daddy.”

 

Louis grinned as he undid the jeans and slipped them down to Harry’s thighs, then, did the same to the mans boxers. Harry’s length was fully exposed now, and he watched in anticipation to see what Louis was going to do. Quite frankly, Louis was stunned at the mans size. He had to be at least eight inches hard. That didn’t halt him though. Louis leaned forward and gave small kitten-like licks on the side of the large length, making it twitch as a wave of pleasure ran through Harry’s spine. 

 

Louis’ big blue eyes peered up at Harry curiously as he moved to slip the head of the length into his mouth, and slowly, he pushed himself down onto the thick cock, hollowing out his cheeks to allow the entire thing to fit inside his mouth with ease. Harry shuddered, a groan passing through his pink lips. Fuck, this was so wrong but he didn’t even care. 

 

Louis began to bob his head once the entire length was in his mouth, his eyes closed so he could focus on the task at hand. Harry gasped at the movement and leaned forward so his forehead as pressed against the hard wood of his desk, then, he trailed a hand to tangle in Louis’ feathery brown hair. Harry moaned when Louis sped up his movements, the grip in his hair tightening.

Harry began to think of Amber, a sudden wave of guilt washing over him but fuck… She never gave a blow-job as good as this. Never, and this was probably Louis’ first time ever giving head, yet he was about a hundred times better than her. Louis flattened his tongue to run against the underside of Harry’s cock, feeling each and every vein while his hands shifted to grip onto the mans thighs. This was Louis’ first time, and, he loved it. He relished in Harry’s taste as he began to suck on the length while bobbing his head faster. 

 

Harry gasped as he felt this, his body quaking in pleasure. He was already close to his release, which made him feel pathetic but damn, Louis was skilled. His mouth was a fucking blessing to Harry, honestly. The tight heat of Louis’ mouth enclosed around his cock was like heaven, but, as soon as Harry felt the tip brush against the back of the boys throat, he was done for. The man moaned, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth to try and muffle any sounds as he came down Louis’ throat. Yet, the boy didn’t bother pulling off. Instead, Louis swallowed every ounce of cum and even had the audacity to pull off of Harry and lick him completely clean. 

 

“How’s that for a bad kid, daddy?” Louis whispered huskily, his voice wrecked from having the large length ram against the back of his throat. He looked like a proper mess, and all Harry could do was gape down at the boy. Louis was going to be the death of him, that’s for sure.


	6. 6

The rest of the day was hell for the man. All Harry could think of was Louis and the way he looked when his large cock was ramming against the back of his throat, and the way his ocean hues never dared to stray away from his own. He felt like a fool, allowing a student to do that, a male student at that. He wasn’t even gay, not at all. Not fully… or so he thought. Harry was confused, over many things. He loved his girlfriend dearly, but that boy was all he thought about ever since that night.

A heavy sigh passed through parted lips as Harry rose a large hand up to glide through his thick, curly locks of hair. The school day was over, but, he was stalling. He didn’t want to go home and deal with Amber right away… he just couldn’t. Instead, he set forth on grading papers that he had put off. Harry was skimming through the essays until he caught sight of the one Louis wrote for their latest assignment. Harry had asked all of his students to write about something that interests them. Needless to say, he began to read through the boys paper. Louis wrote on an on about fashion, and his passion for it. It was sickeningly sweet, so much so that Harry’s lips tugged into a smile at the corner. The first few essays the boy had done didn’t show the boys voice at all, but this paper-- it was littered with it. As Harry flipped the page to read through the second page, his door burst open and the sound of heels clacking reverberated throughout the mans ears.

Forest green hues drifted upwards to land on the source, and his heart dropped. It was Amber, the last person he honestly wanted to see. 

“Harry! Where have you been?!” The blonde woman questioned with a prominent pout on her pink lips. “I’ve texted you multiple times, and yet you ignored every single one.”

“I.. uh… I’ve been teaching all day. Sorry, I guess checking my phone just slipped my mind sweetie.” The man rumbled in his deep, sultry voice. He needed to calm her down, so, in an abrupt movement he stood up and walked towards the woman. Carefully, Harry snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her slender frame against him. Harry leaned in to her ear, nipping at the supple flesh as his hot breath washed over her ear. “I missed you though, love. I’m sorry I made those pretty lips pout.” He mumbled as his lips traveled down to nip over her neck. Though, his mind was still riddled with thoughts of Louis.

“O-Oh.” She stammered out with a crimson hue painting her cheeks, but, her arms made their way around the mans neck. “It’s okay… I just haven’t seen you much with this new job and all, Harry. I miss you. And… quite frankly… I’ve missed calling you daddy and having sex.” The woman was blunt, but her words held true as she pressed herself further into him. “Daddy… take me on your desk. Wouldn’t that be hot?” The woman giggled, but, Harry pulled away with a disgusted expression covering his face.

“Are you daft? I’m not doing that here, Amber. It’s too risky, and what if a student were to walk in I could lose my job and eve--.” Harry was cut off as the woman snapped her fingers in his face, a scowl prevalent. 

“Fine, learn to take risks once in awhile, Harry. I’m going to my mothers tonight then. Goodbye, and don’t bother texting or calling me until you can finally give me the attention I need.” Amber left with a huff soon after, leaving a dumbfounded Harry. He honest to god had no clue what he did wrong this time, but, the thought of having sex with her where he and Louis…. well, it disgusted him. 

Soon, the man gathered up the remaining papers and neatly organized them in his briefcase. Since he’d be alone tonight, he may as well grade papers. The man left his classroom, and locked it up. Then, he was on his was out of the school. He was exhausted, and needed to sort out his thoughts and feelings for the blue-eyed boy. Louis was his student, and he knew damn well he shouldn’t try anything else. But, he couldn’t help himself. The boy was intoxicating, and every second he spent near him, he felt himself getting addicted.

His thoughts were interrupted as Harry unlocked his car, because he felt a small hand grasp onto his thick biceps. The grip tightened and tightened until the man finally urged himself to see who it may be. Louis. 

“Take me home with you, please, Harry.” The boy pleaded with his blue eyes glimmering, and his grasp only tightened on Harry’s muscular arm further, as if he was trying to get across that it was urgent.

Harry swallowed thickly as he allowed the words to truly settle in, but, he knew they couldn’t do anything else. He couldn’t allow himself… the first time was a big enough mistake, let alone the second time in the classroom. “Only to talk, Louis. Get in.” He instructed, and the boy didn’t hesitate in listening to the orders given. Harry slipped himself into the drivers side, and far too soon the two were on the way to Harry’s home.

The entire car ride was silent, minus Louis nervously bouncing his leg up and down. But, once the two boys arrived, they exited the vehicle and Harry took long strides to get inside his house as soon as he possibly could. He didn’t want to be seen at his house with a student is all. Louis followed behind the man with quick, short steps, which made him pout. The poor boy hated being so short. 

When the two entered the house, Harry dropped his bag and immediately pressed Louis into the wall. Harry sighed as he placed his forehead flush against the boys, their bodies flush together as well. The action caused Louis to gasp, but, he was prepared for absolutely anything. Harry wasn’t sure what he was doing, but, the boy changed him in ways he didn’t understand. He just wanted to kiss those plump, pink lips. But he couldn’t. “Louis,” he breathed out. “I can’t do this, not with you. Not ever. You’re my student… I’m your teacher.. the night at the bar shouldn’t have happened… this… this morning shouldn’t have happened. I shouldn’t have let you do that to me. I’m straight. I love my girlfriend.” 

Louis gazed up at Harry, his ocean hues locking with the dark forest green ones. His lips parted slightly as he listened to Harry, and even he knew it was complete and utter bullocks. “Kiss me. If you feel nothing, I’ll leave you alone for good.” 

Harry felt his throat go dry at the boys request, but, he could always lie and say he felt nothing, even though he knew well enough that he’d feel something. Without another moment wasted, Harry connected their lips in a heated kiss, lips meshing together easily. His hands traveled to grasp onto the boys sides, gliding lower and lower until they were squeezing Louis’ plump rear, causing the boy to emit small whimpers and moans. He didn’t just feel sparks, he felt an entire fireworks show. Their lips glided together with ease, and he didn’t ever want it to end. He couldn’t take it. The man pulled away when they were out of breath. He was fucked. “Look what you’ve done to me..” 

A/N: I'm so sorry guys. It took forever to update, and this isn't even that good. My mental health and motivation has been awful. But, I tried. hahah, I really love this book, but I have such a hard time because I want it to be perfect. sigh. Thanks for your patience, and, thanks fore reading. I'll update better next time. xx


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Louis' POV for the most part, and there is an instance of some nonconsensual sexual activities, so, if this bothers you, please, please, wait until the next update, or skip it!

That night, Louis had ended up spending the night at Harry’s house, but, nothing happened, other than Louis pestering Harry to the point he gave in and gave out his phone number. The boy had begged Harry afterwards to at least sleep next to him, but, the man had nothing of it. Harry had made it clear that he didn’t want to go further with Louis, yet. So, Louis ended up taking over the man’s bed while Harry slept on the couch. Though, morning came sooner than he had thought and the last thing he wanted was for Harry to see where he was living yet again, that was his sole motivation on getting out of there. The boy was as quiet as a mouse as he tip-toed down the stairs and out the front door as hastily as he possibly could.

Finally, Louis felt as if he could breathe once he was far enough away from the man’s house and that he hadn’t caused him to stir. It had been a nice evening, but, he just couldn’t let Harry see how he really lives again… it wasn’t the nicest of places. Harry seeing it once before was far too much for him. It’s all he could afford though since his mother had passed when he was a baby and he ran away from his father, Troy. Louis was on his own, and, he didn’t want help. He knew he could handle it himself, and, so far… he was. Louis made good money at the club, enough to pay his rent and buy groceries. He was doing well, or, he kept telling himself that. He felt awful for leaving Harry with no indication as to why, so, a slender hand worked itself into his pocket and he retrieved his phone to shoot a text to the man. 

Louis: Hey! I left to go home. I had something to do! Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you. :p

With that done, he could continue his trek with ease. His mind had another plan though, the boys thoughts were filled to the brim with Harry and the kiss they shared and the way he brought Harry to the edge and over with only his mouth. He thought of the man’s dimples, the awful jokes he’d tell to try and get some kind of a reaction from the class, the way he always looked like a bloody model. Louis hated how much he was drawn to Harry, his own teacher, but he wasn’t going to try and stop it. In his mind, whatever happens, happens. 

A breath of air pushed passed his pink lips as his electric blue hues took in the area. He was getting into the ‘bad’ part of town as everyone called it. That was just how they described the poorer part of town, and it always aggravated him. Just because it was poor, didn’t mean it was bad. The area was dreary due to the massive amounts of rain they had gotten lately, buildings were abandoned, and there was a higher homeless population, but he liked it. He knew everyone here, and they all watched out for one another for the most part. Louis had been living here since he was fifteen, and, he had grown to love it. He adored exploring the broken down buildings, and he liked being able to help other people out with the money he made. He had gained a routine of buying what he needed, and giving the rest to another family who needed it far worse than he did. Even his more fashionable clothing he had gotten at goodwill or consignment stores. But, compared to the horrors of living with his dad… this was a dream come true. 

Louis waved at a few people as he walked towards his apartment complex, and he was the happiest he could ever be to be home. 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

That night, Louis had work again so he made sure to arrive at the club early because he was looking forward to it. He loved dancing, and loved showing off himself. He was a bit of a diva at times, but with an ass and body like that… you have to be. Louis was extremely flexible, his small stature aiding in that quite a bit as well, even though his height aggravated him more often than not. But, the boy slipped on a pair of bright red lacy panties that he’d be wearing on stage. That was it. Louis couldn’t help the crinkling of his eyes as he smiled, taking in all of his curves and his plump rear in the mirror. Maybe it was a bit self-absorbed, but, oh well, he didn’t much care. 

As Louis was about to head out to the stage, he was stopped by his manager, Larry. Blue eyes drifted upward to focus on the man and he gulped slightly, he was racking his brain for anything he may have done to get in trouble.. but he couldn’t think of anything at all.

“Louis, we have a man who paid to spend some time with you. Asked for you by name.” The man’s deep voice reverberated in the boy’s ears, but, he perked up. Maybe it was Harry coming to see him at work? 

“I… okay! I’ll go in the room. Thanks Larry.” The boy chirped before walking towards the VIP rooms. He wasn’t sure which room it was, though, only one door was closed, so… he took a guess and assumed it was that one. 

The boy gingerly stepped into the dimly lit room with velvet walls and fluffy black carpet. His eyes were on the ground as he walked in, but his attention was brought towards the body that was now directly in front of him. Before Louis could mutter a single word, he was rammed against the wall and held there by one arm, as a hand covered his mouth. He was terrified as his eyes took in who it was. 

It was Chad, the boy who always bullied him at school. Louis had absolutely no idea how he figured out where Louis worked, or how he even knew that he had a job. 

“Well. It’s really not surprising that it was you working here.” He mumbled as he pressed his large body against the small boy against the wall. “Was here a few days back and heard them announce that their prized male dancer Louis wouldn’t be there… and wow. It’s you.” 

Louis brought his slender hands up to try and push the man away from him, but, Chad played football and had about a hundred pounds of pure muscle over Louis. The action just caused Chad to snort, ramming Louis into the wall further. 

“Nice try, you piece of shit. But. You do look pretty hot in those panties.” The man murmured as he glided his hand down Louis’ side until he rested it on the boys hip. Chad hummed and then reached into the panties to take a hold of Louis’ length, causing the boy to emit a whimper in fear. He didn’t like this at all, and didn’t want to be touched by him. The boy felt his eyes well up with tears, causing them to glisten under the dimmed lights as he tried to push to larger male away from him again. “Tsk, tsk. Your scrawny arms aren’t going to do shit. Just shut up and take it you filthy slut.” Chad mumble as he began to rub over the boys length, hoping to cause some sort of a moan.

Louis felt the tears spill out further as Chad continued to touch him, but, he was getting no reaction from the boy whatsoever and it was beginning to piss him off. “You’re a faggot aren’t you? Fucking act like it.” He spat out, but, he finally became aggravated and pulled his hand off of Louis’ length. Chad leaned himself back, freeing Louis momentarily, but he soon brought his hand back and rolled it into a fist. The larger male clashed his fist against Louis’ cheek with a scoff. “Don’t fucking tell anyone or it’ll be worse, you fucking piece of shit.”

When Louis was left alone, he slid down the velvet walls with tears continuously staining his plump cheeks. He felt disgusting, and, he wanted to go home. His cheek hurt, he wanted a shower, he wanted to sleep for as long as he could. 

Louis made sure to wait until he was sure that Chad was most likely gone, and the boy hurried back to the dressing rooms. He couldn’t stop the tears if he wanted to, but, he just slipped on his pants and a shirt, along with his shoes and jacket. Then, he was out the door in a flash. The boy reached into his pocket, and called the only person he could think of. 

The line trilled for a moment, but, as soon as someone picked up the phone, Louis couldn’t stop himself. “H-Harry,” the boy began, “please come get me. Please. I-I’m at the club. Please. Please.” He sounded utterly pathetic to himself as he sobbed into the phone.

“Louis…? Yeah, I’ll be there, okay?” Harry hurried out, and the man felt his heart drop as he heard the usually strong boy break down on the other end. “Just wait for me.”

Louis nodded and managed out an okay before he hung up the phone, and he meandered towards the front of the building to stand beside the bouncer. He felt at least somewhat safe there, even if he looked like a fool with tears rolling down his cheeks, and his arms wrapped tightly around himself. 

It wasn’t long before Harry arrived, and Louis stumbled towards the car. The boy meekly opened the door and slipped into the car, but as soon as the door was shut, Louis found himself flinging his arms around Harry’s neck as the sobs grew, causing his body to shake each time. Needless to say, Harry was shocked, but he wasted no time in wrapping his strong arms around the boy. He wasn’t sure of what had happened, but, he knew Louis needed him.


	8. 8

Against Louis’ demands. Harry worked the boy off of him so he’d be able to drive. Of course, Harry hated having to push the boy away but… they couldn’t exactly stay parked in front of the club either. So, the man began to drive and it was completely silent, aside from Louis sniffling every so often. Throughout all of this though, Harry’s mind was racing. He had no idea what had happened to Louis, but, for the boy to look so broken it had to have been something big. Although Harry hadn’t known Louis for too awfully long, the man had grown accustomed to the boy’s strong personality, his sass, and everything else that made him Louis. But, at the moment, none of those traits that allured Harry were present. 

Harry, having no idea where to go, ended up bringing the boy back to his home. It seemed to be the best option, mainly because he didn’t want to leave him alone… even if he wouldn’t have anyway. When Harry parked and shut the car off, he let a sigh pass through parted lips while his forest green hues landed on Louis. Even while crying, Harry couldn’t help but think of how stunning Louis looked. How he always looked. Shaking that thought away, the man exited the car and shut the door behind him. Then, he took long strides to the opposite side, opening up the passenger door with one swift movement. Harry hesitated, but, leaned down nonetheless to scoop Louis into his strong arms. Louis clung onto Harry immediately, and the man closed the door with his hip while his arms were wrapped around the smaller male. 

Soon, the two were inside of Harry’s house, and the man had made haste in gathering up his most comfortable blanket. It was large and sky blue, with a texture as soft as the fur on a rabbit. All fake of course, Harry strayed away from anything using real fur. He had set Louis on his black, leather couch, which was soft enough to envelop the boy’s body. The comfort was furthered when Harry draped the soft blanket over his shoulders, making sure he was as snug as could be. Harry came around the other side of the couch to settle down beside of the boy, and this was going to be that hardest part. Harry needed to know what had happened if he wanted to help Louis in the slightest.

Harry inhaled sharply before releasing the breath with a swift exhale. “Lou.. I… Shit. Louis, please talk to me, what happened tonight? I need to know if I want to be able to help you..” Harry felt awful, but, urged himself to lightly rest his large hand over the boys knee, giving a light squeeze to exude a sense of comfort. 

Louis, who was obviously shaken over the event that had taken place, couldn’t help but jump as he felt a hand on his knee. Though, he soon relaxed, with some inner coaxing. He knew it was only Harry, but, after that… he was frazzled. “I… I um…” Louis began, but, he was having trouble finding his voice. He still felt the heat lingering over himself from where he had been touched, and, it complicated his thoughts. 

“Louis, please. No matter what it is, it’s not going to change how I act. I just want to help you, I want to be there for you, Louis. Let me help you, I care about you.” Harry assured the boy, trying his hardest to get through to Louis that he wasn’t the bad guy here. He was the opposite.  
“Ch-Chad… he…. the bully. The one with…. um… brown, messy hair… kinda tall… the quarterback on the football team.” Louis sniffled at the mention of him, but, he trusted Harry immensely already. “I.. was getting ready to go on stage and Larry, my manager, told me I had a VIP guest… asked for me by name… I was stupid and thought it might have been you… A-And, I went in the room, and it was him… and before I could do anything he… he rammed me against the wall… and… then… he…” Louis could feel himself starting to shake as the anxiety within him began to rise. It could have been far worse, but, the fact he was touched, like that, without consent was awful no matter what. “He started to t-touch me.. there… and I tried to push him away and couldn’t.. I wasn’t strong enough… but… but… nothing happened and he got pissed, so he let go and punched me, here.” The boy mumbled as he brought a hand up to his sore cheek that was beginning to turn a light shade of red as the outline of a bruise began to form. “I… I tried to stop it and I couldn’t. I couldn’t stop it.” Louis spoke, but soon, he broke out into a fit of tears again. 

Harry, took everything Louis said in and it pissed him off. A lot. How could someone do that to a boy as sweet as Louis? Better yet, how could anyone do that to anyone-- ever. “Okay,” Harry started, using his large hand to squeeze the boys knee again. “I’m going to help you. No matter what. I’m going to make sure he can’t lay a single hand on you again, no matter what it takes.” Harry was livid. 

Louis, with tears staining his cheeks, lifted his electric blue hues to finally settle on Harry. He took in the man’s clenched jaw, the forced smile, the way his eyes shone nothing but anger. Louis knew it wasn’t aimed at him, but, it was the first time anyone seemed to care that much about him. Someone was angry over something that happened to him. He was grateful, that Harry was here for him. After everything that has happened to him in the past, he really needed this. “Okay.” Louis murmured, his eyes never straying from the man’s.

After awhile, Harry managed to calm Louis down to where they were able to talk comfortably. “So, Louis. Tell me, about you. Why you live where you do? Your parents?” The man murmured as he wrapped an arm around the boys shoulders, slowly, pulling him close against his chest. Harry felt awful, being this close to a student, but, he just assured himself that he was just helping. 

Louis took the opportunity and nestled into the man’s broad, muscular chest. The warmth Harry let off was the ultimate comfort, even if the questions at hand struck a bit of a nerve. “Um… When I was like, three or four, my mom…. I was a big mommy’s boy… um. My dad and mom were out while I was at my grandparents…. I think my dad was driving… they got into a car wreck and my… my mom didn’t make it. But my dad did. I hate my dad. I don’t know if it was his fault or not, but, my mom died and he didn’t. So, I guess I resented him… but when I was fifteen.. I just ran away. I’m legally an adult, so, that’s why I was able to get an apartment… Maybe it’s a stupid reason, but I miss my mom.” 

“I’m sorry, Louis..” Harry mumbled as he began to rub his hand over the boy’s shoulder. Harry’s life was practically the opposite of Louis’, in every way.   
“I just. I miss her. I miss being so close to someone, and even though I was little… I remember everything about her. Her hair, her eyes, the way she’d kiss me and call me ‘boobear’. She was my rock, and all at once, she was gone. I just… I want a relationship like that. That sounds weird. I don’t want someone to treat me like a kid, I just. I want someone that’s there for me, I want someone to make sure I’m okay. Basically, I want someone to care about me as much as she did… That sounds weird, doesn’t it?” Louis let out a light chuckle at his own words, knowing very well that Harry would probably think he was crazy. 

“No, that’s cute. I understand what you mean. Basically, you were your mom’s world, and, you want to be someone else’ world?” Harry questioned the boy, forest green hues locking onto the boy’s electric blue ones. 

“Y-Yeah, exactly.” Louis never once thought that Harry would have understood what he had meant, but, he did. Harry always seemed to understand what he meant. Louis knew he liked Harry, but, he wasn’t sure how the man felt in the least. He was hard to read. Louis still felt disgusting, due to what happened, but, he had to see. The boy, without a second thought, leaned his body forward where he promptly connected their lips in a sweet kiss. 

Needless to say, Harry was shocked, but he felt the same sparks dance across his lips, like he did from their first kiss. It was enticing, and Harry kissed back. But, his ears picked up on the sound of the door unlocking and against every part of his body telling him not to pull away, Harry pulled back and scooted away from Louis, just in time for Amber to walk in the front door. 

“Harry, I’m back from moth--” Amber began to speak, but halted as she walked into the room and saw a stranger on her couch and a slightly flustered Harry, though she thought nothing of that. “Um, sweetie. Who is this.. child?”

Harry’s eyes darted to Louis with an apologetic gaze, before he stood up. Harry walked around the couch to meet Amber, and the man wrapped his arm around her waist. Harry leaned down to kiss her cheek, before he began to speak. “Well, honey. This is one of my students, see. On the first day of class, I gave out my number to all of my students that way if they ever needed any help, with class, or outside of class, they had an adult they could trust to help. He was having an issue, and I brought him home to get away from it.”

Louis listened to the exchange, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He knew damn well that Harry hadn’t given out his number, but, he knew Harry was just trying to cover up what was really going on. The boy turned his gaze back to face the both of them, his eyes taking in every single aspect of Amber. She was pretty, but, Louis knew he’d be better for Harry. “Sorry… I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Well… okay.” Amber said with a pout, but, her gaze never even landed on Louis. She couldn’t care less about him. “I was looking forward to some… alone time.” The woman murmured as she glided a hand over Harry’s chest, causing the boy to almost gag.

“I can go home…” Louis stated, but, as soon as the boy started to stand, Harry walked over and pushed the boy back down onto the couch. 

“No, you’ll stay here for the night. You’ve been through a lot, and I’d feel better if you were to stay here, until tomorrow at least. It’s not a bother, at all.” Harry stated with a smile on his lips, enough to show his dimples. Louis couldn’t deny that face. 

“But…” Amber started, but, she was shushed with a single look from Harry. “Fine, I’m going to go change into my night clothes, and we’ll just go to bed Harry. Don’t be long.” 

With that, Amber was gone and in Harry’s bedroom, leaving the two alone again. “I’m sorry.” Harry murmured as his gaze focused on Louis. “I didn’t know she’d be coming home tonight. Please, stay here, I’ll take you home in the morning. Please, do this for me.” The man leaned down, placing a light kiss to the boys forehead, before he made his way to the stairs. He shut off the lights, but, his gaze focused on the boy again. “Goodnight, Louis.”

Soon, Louis was alone. But, he decided to lie down on the soft couch, nuzzling against one of the pillows and the blanket. It was going to be a long night, but, Louis had the final kiss from Harry to make it worthwhile.


	9. Chapter 9

It was three days later on Monday morning when Harry arrived at the school building, bound and determined to figure out some kind of a solution for Louis. Harry didn’t even want to look at Chad, for fear he’d go absolutely mad… but, he had to keep his calm. The man slipped out of his car, his pristine leather boots clacking against the asphalt as he locked up his car and walked swiftly towards the building. He had run late, but, it wasn’t long before the man was entering his classroom and dozens of eyes locked onto him. It wasn’t like him to be late, but, with the new information he had been given Friday night, he had issues sleeping. His mind was constantly cluttered with thoughts of Louis, wondering how the boy was doing and if he was okay. He could have texted the boy, but, with Amber home… it made it rather difficult to find the time. 

The man approached his desk, setting his briefcase down, “I apologize for my tardiness. I hope you all are ready to learn.” Harry stated as his green hues drifted upwards to glide over each and every student, eyes falling on Chad almost immediately. His jaw clenched, eyes boring into the piece of scum. He didn’t like this one bit, but, Harry knew what was best. “Today, I’m going to go over how and when to use different punctuation, then, we will begin reading nineteen eighty-four, by George Orwell.”

The class went by at a snail's pace, and the entirety of the period, Harry found his eyes on Chad. He couldn’t stand the kid. But, the class did end and all of the students got themselves up to leave the room. “Mr. Tomlinson, please stay behind. I need to discuss your reading response with you.” Harry called out, making Louis stop in his tracks to focus his electric blue eyes on the man. He looked like a deer in headlights, knowing very well it wasn’t about a reading response. 

Once all the students had left, Harry walked to the door and promptly shut it before he returned to stand directly in front of Louis. A fierce expression coated the man's sharp features as he began to speak. “Louis, I urge you strongly to go to someone over what happened. That pig should be out of this school, not in my classroom.”

Louis’ gaze was focused on his worn out converse as he listened to Harry’s rumbling voice. Of course, he knew he should go to someone, but, he couldn’t. “Harry…” he began, “I can’t go to anyone… I need this job. I’m underage, and, Larry lied on my form to hire me. If I went to anyone, I’d lose my job, and I can’t. I… I can just put Chad on a no-entry list and it’ll be okay. Please, just, let me handle it myself. I need to keep my job, and keep a low profile.” 

“Jesus, Louis…” Harry let a shaky sigh pass through his lips as his green eyes fell on the boy. “Fine, but, I’m going to be wherever you are, from now on. Lunch, class change, after school. I don’t trust him to not try something, so don’t argue with me on it. I’ll protect you. Hell, I’ll even drive you home after school.. or at least follow beside you.” 

Louis was taken aback by the man, so much so, that he began to feel emotional. “I… Okay… Thank you, Harry… I… I have to get to class now, though.” 

So, the boy left, but Harry followed to stand in the doorway. Harry watched Louis like a hawk, that is until he remembered that he wasn’t going to be there tomorrow. Cursing under his breath, the man walked across the hall to Liam’ classroom. Harry drummed his knuckles against the light colored wood before walking into the room. “Liam, I have a favor to ask of you.”

 

”Take me to dinner first.” Liam teased, but he stood up from his chair and met Harry halfway. “What can I do for you, bud?”

“I won’t be here tomorrow, I need you to look out for Louis Tomlinson. That kid Chad has been messing around again, and I’m worried he’ll try something. If he does, make sure to get the bloke in trouble.” Harry asked of his friend, which he knew he most likely sounded rather insane, but he was incredibly worried over Louis. 

“Sure Harry, it’s no problem” Liam assured the man, and that’s why he was Harry’s best friend. He never thought anything he did was odd, and he always had the man's back. 

\--

The next day was like any other day for Louis, except, when he walked into his class he didn’t see Harry. Instead, he was met with a woman with black hair. He suddenly felt anxious, and he dreaded the day. But, Louis decided to approach the woman to try and see where Harry was. “um… Ms… where is Mr. Styles?”

“Oh!” The woman exclaimed, clearly startled by the boy showing up out of nowhere. “Please, call me Vanessa. Mr. Styles had a doctors appointment he couldn’t miss I believe, so he was unable to be here today.”

“Oh… Thanks.” The boy mumbled as he sulked to the back of the room to take his seat, he wasn’t looking forward to this day. Without Harry there, Chad was sure to try something… it was just the matter of what.

The entire class was spent silent since Harry gave the orders that it should be a reading day since he wasn’t there. All too soon, though, it ended. Louis was trying to drag this out, gathering his belongings as slow as he possibly could. It didn’t take nearly long enough, and he walked into the hallway, his blue eyes scanning the areas for Chad and his goons. They were nowhere to be found. A sigh of relief passed through Louis’ lips, but, as soon as he relaxed he felt himself being shoved against a nearby locker. The boy had been rammed against it to where his back was pressing flush against the cool metal.

“No one here to help you today, fag.” Chad spat the words out as he brought his arm back. Louis’ eyes darted from his assailants face, to his hand that was now clenched into a fist. “Think it's funny, hm? To have a teacher stuck up your ass all the time?” The pig-like snort emanated from the bully, and soon, his fist clashed against poor Louis’ face. The boy's top lip was split instantly, and the way the punch landed, it caused his nose to bleed as well. 

Before he knew it, there was a crowd of students surrounding them, chanting for them to fight but all Louis wanted to do was get away. He wished Harry was there but he wasn’t. The chanting alerted help, though, in the form of Liam Payne. 

Liam ran out of his classroom as soon as he heard the noise, chocolate eyes darting around to find Louis against a locker with a bloodied face. “Shit.” The man cursed, seeing that Harry had been right about Chad. So, Liam approached the group, grasping the boy by the collar, effortlessly jerking Chad away from Louis. He worked out quite a bit, so, a kid like this was nothing for the brown eyed man. “Louis, go to the nurse. I’ll take him to the office.”

Liam literally drug Chad to the office and roughly sat the boy down in a chair directly in front of the principal. The meeting was brief, and Chad was suspended for another two weeks. Chad had been suspended once already, so, there wasn’t even a discussion about it this time. 

\--

Wednesday came, and Louis was livid. So much so, that he showed up at school before even Harry arrived to lie in wait. He was pissed that Harry promised to protect him, and then immediately broke said promise. Louis waited for an hour before Harry showed up, and as soon as the man reached his door, he caught sight of Louis and his mouth fell open, instantly feeling regret wash over him. 

Silently, Harry opened the door to his classroom, and he stepped inside with Louis following after him. The boy slammed the door shut without a single care and he stepped in front of Harry to gaze up at him. The boy's eyes were slightly puffy, a sure sign that he had cried, and he had a small bandage over the bridge of his nose, paired with his busted lip. 

“Why weren’t you here?! You promised me you would be, promised I’d be okay! Do I look okay?!” Louis yelled as he moved his small hands against Harry’s chest, shoving the man back a small amount. “I trusted you to be here! I trusted you to keep me safe! I trusted you!” 

“Lou.. baby…” Harry murmured as he stepped forward to shorten the distance between them again. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. I had a doctors appointment that I couldn’t miss… I was sick a lot as a child and they needed to test my blood and such to make sure it wasn’t resurfacing… I didn’t remember the appointment until after we spoke and-.”

Louis cut Harry off by shoving him again, “I’m sorry but you shouldn’t have promised! Or at least said, ‘Hey, I won’t be here’ so I could have just skipped! Instead, I have a busted lip, my nose hurts, and I’m going to be forever tortured because he knows you’re watching my back!”

The man hated to see Louis like this. So, he did what he did best. Harry stepped forward and draped his strong arms around Louis’ slender frame, pulling the boy close to him. “I’m sorry, love. It’ll be okay. I’m not leaving again. I promise. For real this time. I’ll be here daily, and I’ll make sure you’re safe. Trust me, please?”

Louis felt himself break down in Harry’s embrace, thin arms going to latch around the man. He sniffled as he rested his head on the man's broad chest.

“Shh, It’ll be okay. I promise. I won’t let anyone harm you, princess.” Harry knew he had feelings for Louis, it was blatantly obvious. He just had to be the perfect man for him somehow, even if they couldn’t be together yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry if this isn't the best. But, I'm building up to some things, and it should get better as I go on. Thank you, for reading, commenting, etc. I highly appreciate it.


	10. 10

It had been a few days since Harry had comforted Louis, and ever since then, the man had been watching Louis like a hawk. He even went so far as to text the boy and make sure he was okay at random times,he was just worried. Chad had been suspended again, but, it didn’t stop Harry from worrying that perhaps one of Chad’s little friends would try and be a good friend and rough Louis up. That’s all the man ever thought of, no matter the time of day. Louis had taken hold of his mind and wouldn’t let go. 

But, the fact that Harry was obsessing over Louis was causing some problems at home. The man had been neglecting Amber, but in his mind Louis was more important. He couldn’t help it, Louis had just… mesmerized him ever since they first met in the club. Not because the boy managed to get him off in his jeans, but, just the air that surrounded him. Louis was sassy, with a sweet side. He was funny, yet dorky. He was Louis.

Currently, Harry was in the living room, texting away on his iPhone seven, and making sure that Louis had arrived home okay. It all came crashing down though when the blonde woman stormed into the room to stand directly in front of the green-eyed man. She looked absolutely livid, though, Harry hadn’t even noticed her because Louis responded. The man had just begun to respond when Amber demanded his attention.

“Harry!” The woman yelled, stomping her foot on the ground like a child. “Pay attention to me! God!” She spat the words out, and against Harry’s every will, he turned his attention to the woman, locking his phone in the process. 

“Yes, what is it?” Harry blandly replied, because he was already bored with where this was going. He just didn’t care what she had to say. Of course, she was his girlfriend, but lately Harry just… hadn’t much cared for her. Then again, he hadn’t for awhile now.

“Do you not see a problem here, Harry? With us?” The woman stated before she took a seat on the couch beside of the man. Her expression shifted to that of concern, but even still Harry found himself having trouble concentrating.

“What do you mean? I think things are fine…” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, which set the woman off as an angry huff passed her pink lips.

“Fine?! You really think things are fine, Harry? You barely speak to me, you have been getting home late, you’re constantly on your phone, you haven’t even tried to have sex! It’s… It’s like we’re strangers living in the same house together!” The woman’s lips turned into a small pout as a dainty hand reached up to run through her blonde hair. “It just doesn’t feel like… us.”

Harry actually listened to what Amber said, and he did have a small feeling of guilt bubble up. His eyes cast down to his lap as he mulled over his thoughts, but no matter what… he couldn’t tell her the truth. “It’s not that I don’t want to be with you, Amber. I do. I’ve been busy with classes, grading papers and such… and I always text Liam to have him help me plan my classes since he has a year of experience ahead of me. I mean… I’ve been trying to get everything done at the school, that way I can come home and keep all of my attention on you but usually by the time I get home I’m exhausted. It’s just stressful, you know?”

Despite being terribly pissed at the man, she did understand it was a new job and that Harry had worked hard to get where he was. It didn’t mean she liked it though. “Harry, I fucking get that. I do. But, we’ve been together for years and I do still need some attention and to feel wanted in my own home. It’s just… It’s not the same. Even when you were in college, doing your in-classroom watch hours and studying, writing papers…. you still made time for me. We’d go on dates, and we’d have sex, you actually paid attention to me and made me feel wanted…”

“Jesus…” Harry began as one of his large hands rose to run through his curled locks of hair. “Amber, do you understand how hard I worked to get where I am? Do you understand how hard it was to juggle a girlfriend, homework, and every other little thing I had to do? Because I don’t think you do. It was fucking awful, do you understand me? I was terribly stressed all of the time and having you around didn’t help much. I care for you, but sometimes I need to be alone. Sometimes I’m busy, and just want to come home and not get yelled at. I get to school at around six in the morning and don’t leave until maybe five in the evening. It… It isn’t just… I leave when the kids do. I leave when my job is done. If I left when they do, they wouldn’t have a very good teacher. I stay after and help students that are struggling, I stay after and grade as much as I can so the kids can get feedback and learn from mistakes they made.” The man knew he was getting worked up, but, he was tired of her acting like she owned him. “This is my dream job, Amber, and I will do whatever it takes to do the best damn job I can, and if you can’t respect that, then I don’t care.”

Needless to say, with Harry’s little rant, the woman was pissed off. Amber stood abruptly and her hazel eyes landed on the man. “I understand. What I don’t understand is why you feel like you can talk to me like that! I’m going to my mothers until you can fix that attitude.”

Soon enough, Amber dramatically left the house and left the man alone with his thoughts. He may have lied about his reasoning as to why he ignored he, but he was fully honest about all the work he put in for his students. Harry was stressed. So much so, that he went and raided his small liquor cabinet. He didn’t drink often, but when he did… he usually overdid it. 

One drink turned to two, then three, then four. He was feeling every ounce of alcohol in his system, but it didn’t help mask the aggravations. The man needed to talk to someone. Harry grasped at his phone with shaky hands and dialed Louis’ number. He was the only person Harry wanted to talk to at the moment.

The line trilled, until the boy answered and before he could even speak, Harry was quick to talk. “Loooouis.” The man said with a raspy laugh following after. “I want, want to talk to you. Bout some things. Will you listen?”

Louis could tell the man was a little drunk by his slurred words and the overexcited sound in his voice. “Yeah, I’ll listen to you Harry..”

“My girlfriend went to her mothers, for like… the billionth time… It’s so fucking childish… got pissy with me cause I’m.. I’m tryna be a good teacher, watch after you all, you know? How fucking dare I?” Harry slurred, a giggle passing through his plump lips. The man sighed soon after and fell against the couch. “She doesn’t understand anything… nothing… never has. Listen. I grew up kinda wealthy, I guess… I dunno… my dad is the, uh… shit. The head of some private school and my mom is like… in the government.. they make money… is what I’m tryna get at. Anyway, my whole I’ve been like, groomed to have this social image… told what to do, what not to do… how to act, how not to act. Everything basically. I don’t fit what my dad wants mainly…”

Harry groaned as he tried to gather his thoughts. “Um.. anyway… he doesn’t want me to act… like myself? Cause it’s bad for his image. I went through this.. phase? That’s what he called it… I dated two guys in college, yeah? When he found out he was pissed and made me date Amber… her mom is friends with my dad… said if anyone found out I was a ‘fag’ that his reputation would be ruined.. Sorry for using that word, fuckin hate it but that’s what he said. Only Liam knows I went through that. It’s just, so annoying, Lou. I’m an adult and they still tell me what to do and she’s at her moms so her mom will tell my dad I yelled at her, which.. I didn’t and he’s gonna bitch at me. Fuckin stressed all to hell, and I can’t fix it.”

Louis was quiet the entire time as Harry talked, just listening to whatever Harry said. He never knew Harry went through all of that and it seemed awful. In his eyes, it seemed like he was desperate to be who he was but he had his dad pressuring him to be a shell of himself. “That’s not fair to you though, Harry. I never grew up wealthy, but why should image matter? If your father makes a lot, then he could easily pay people of to keep quiet… Plus, if you don’t even live with them anymore, why does he still try and control you?”

“I don’t know… he gets some sick thrill of makin me hate life I guess. He wouldn’t even pay for my college since I told him I didn’t wanna follow him and run a private school. Told him I wanted to make… make a difference and teach kids so, he basically told me to fuck off. I just… I don’t know. Lou. My mind hasn’t been in the right place lately… well… I mean it isn’t a bad place.. just not okay, I guess?” Harry mumbled as he dropped a hand over his face, running his large hand over his features. 

“Well, Where’s your mind been, Harry?” Louis questioned, and he didn’t mind listening to the man. He liked learning about Harry for once. 

“ You… I can’t go a damn day without you being on my mind… all the time… so worried over you, Lou. Always wanna talk to you, make sure you’re okay… I don’t hate it, but, I know it isn’t right…” Harry admitted in his drunken state, and the new information made Louis’ stomach flutter with butterflies.

“Hey… it’s okay. I can come over and keep you company?” Louis suggested, but he just didn’t want the man to drink himself sick. That, and he kind of wanted to kiss the man silly but mainly to keep him safe.

“No… No. Too risky, Lou. Don’t want you goin out alone. I’ll be okay… feel better after talking to you. I might just go and sleep. Thanks for listening… you’re sweet.” Harry mumbled into the phone.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Louis said, and he soon hung up the phone. He enjoyed talking to Harry, even if he had only listened to Harry’s drunken rambles. But, he did receive some crucial information which helped the boy lie in his bed with a smile on his lips. Harry thought of him constantly, and what Harry didn’t know was that he also thought of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I take so long to update. I've had some bad mental health days and just been stressed. But, I appreciate everyone who reads, comments, and gives kudos because they help motivate me. haha! 
> 
> I apologize this is primarily dialogue, but, the next chapter I have some things planned already that I think you'll enjoy. I also have ideas for another Larry fic I want to do, where Harry is a single dad and Louis is the cute babysitter. If anyone has any thoughts or would read a fic like that, let me know! Thanks again! Love you all. xx


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, and I really hope it's okay. Also, there is some NSFW stuff near the end. Thanks for reading.

Weeks turned to months and it was already the beginning of October, simultaneously it was also Eberly High’s homecoming week. Like any other American school, it was a huge deal with every day of the week a different theme for the students(and teacher) to dress up in whatever they pleased… according to dress code standards at least. For instance, their schedule was as follows: Monday- Character Day(Character form TV, Movie Games etc), Tuesday- Time-line Day(Dress up from any era), Wednesday- Nerd Day, Thursday- Opposite Day, Friday- School Spirit(School colors, Black and Blue with the mascot of the Arctic Fox).

So, Monday came and despite everyone’s believes that Harry was some tall, handsome, cool man… he was actually a bit of a dork. Well… a big dork. The man came into the classroom dawning a Han Solo outfit that appeared to be high quality, hell, he even had the DL-44 Blaster with the removed barrel sight strapped to his belt. Harry was determined to go all out, which wasn’t too far off of Louis. The boy loved to look good, and homecoming week was his time to shine. Louis was wearing a costume for Mickey Mouse, and honestly he would have preferred to be Minnie, but… he didn’t want his ass beat again. Either way, the two had went full force with their outfits though… Harry’s had gained a few more murmurs, since his geeky side was showing, but really it just made Louis fawn over the man even more.

Tuesday, it was no different and Harry walked into the school wearing an appropriate outfit from Ancient Greece, including the golden bangles around his wrist and neck. Louis, was wearing an outfit from the 1950’s, which was a sleek leather jacket, tight leather jeans with his black converse and his hair slicked back. He was the generic greaser boy, but god did he turn Harry’s head with those lovely, tight jeans that showed off his incredibly plump bum. Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off.

Wednesday was the much anticipated nerd day. Harry came into the school with a white polo shirt dark brown suspenders connected to his blue and green plaid jeans, thick rimmed glasses and his hair pulled up and into a bun. He also had a blue pen ‘explode’ in the chest pocket of his polo for added effect. Louis was wearing khaki shorts, a sweater vest over top a plain white tee, knee high socks and a pair of loafers, he also dawned a pair of thick rimmed glasses. 

Thursday was opposite day, so, since Harry usually dressed fairly nice, he showed up at school wearing baggy sweats, an over-sized sweater, and a pair of dirty sneakers… honestly, he hated this day more than anything. He never liked looking messy, and today he took the trophy home because many kids didn’t even recognize him. Louis, however, was used to wearing Adidas sweats despite loving fashion, so he stepped up his game. His boss, Larry, was fairly wealthy so he had some higher end clothes which he graciously let Louis borrow. The boy was wearing a nice Gucci blouse, a pair of nice jeans, and a pair of sleek Louis Vuitton boots that set the entire look off… and honestly, he looked like a mini Harry. It was like he and the older man switched places for the day, which Louis was sure to bring up the second he and Harry were alone for more than a minute.

Finally though, Friday came and it was far more lax on the two as they only had to wear blue and black to support the Arctic Fox’s that night. So, the day went by fast and it was time for the football game and of course, Harry showed up with his group of Liam, Niall, and Zayn whereas Louis only showed of with his buddy Ed Sheeran. Louis didn’t have many friends, not because he wasn’t likable but Chad’s constant bullying of him kept most people away. Yet, Ed wasn’t too bothered by it. He was genuinely a nice guy and he actually enjoyed Louis’ company so he willingly spent time with the blue-eyed boy.

As the night went on, the football game was incredibly close but at the last minute the Arctic Fox’s scored and brought the final to 30-27 which caused the students to rush the field. See, it was a big deal for a school to win their homecoming game. Though, neither Harry’s gang, nor Louis and Ed much felt like running to the field. So the separate groups decided to leave the stands and head off to try and beat traffic. 

Louis and Ed were on their way to Ed’s car, and they were chattering happily, just enjoying the buzzing excitement that was stuck in the air after the big win. But, that all changed when Louis saw a figure approach out of the corner of his eye and he practically froze once he had realized who it was. It was Chad, his suspension had ended that day but he hadn’t been at school, nor had he been able to play in the big game and well, it was obvious to the boy that he was absolutely livid. Chad approached Louis with his brows furrowed and a glare coating his features, immediately shoving Louis to the ground once he was close enough. 

“That’s for making it so I couldn’t fucking play, you fag.” He spat as he looked down at the small boy who had fallen flat on his bum. Though, Louis was sick and tired of letting this bully mess with him.

Louis pulled himself up with a huff, and immediately brought his small fist back to clash against the man’s face… but, it really did nothing at all. He was sassy but Louis wasn’t anywhere near as strong as Chad was. Honestly, it just pissed him off. So, Chad shoved Louis to the ground again and was bringing his foot bag to slam into his ribs but before he could even land it, he was tackled to the ground by Zayn, who had just approached to see what the fuss was about, after all, he was still a teacher. 

Zayn soon stood up and brought Chad with him, shaking his head with a disgruntled sigh. “You never learn, do you? It’s after school, but, I’m still taking you to see the principal.”

With that, the two were gone and Harry was quick to be on scene. He had to see if his Louis was okay. The man knelt down in order to help the small boy up, and without an ounce of hesitation he led Louis off to the side away from the massive group that had gathered, he had to make sure the sweet boy was okay above all else. 

“Lou--” Harry couldn’t even get a full word out before Louis broke down in tears, quickly wrapping his small arms around Harry’s broad chest. Obviously, Harry was taken aback by this, but he wrapped his strong arms around the boy anyway and just held him. He didn’t utter a single word other than a whisper here and there of ‘it’s okay’.

\--- 

The next day, Harry had been pestered all day long by his girlfriend to have sex, but he really wasn’t into that. Ever since he had met Louis, he just… couldn’t even get it up for her. He couldn’t. Louis was always on his mind, and he fucking hated it. He hated how this boy had worked his way into his mind with no sign of ever leaving. It was exhausting, but finally, after his thousandth time of telling her no, she gave up and went to be a pouting mess alone in bed. It was just annoying to him at this point, and he really needed to break it off… he just had no idea how. 

The man let out a disgruntled sigh as he stood up and grabbed his keys, shooting a quick ‘I’m coming over’ text to Louis before he slipped into his car and made the journey to that familiar apartment complex. It really didn’t take him long to get there, and Louis had already prepared for his arrival. So, once the man had parked his car he then made his way into the building and glanced at his phone for the apartment number, and once he found it he only had to knock once before Louis swung it open with a wide smile playing on his lovey thin lips that Harry so desperately wanted to kiss. 

“Thanks for letting me come here… Amber was being just, unbearable today.” Harry mumbled in that sultry deep voice, going over to plop himself down onto Louis’ couch, which was nice since Louis really made a killing at the strip club. 

“Ah… what was she doing? Trying to make you fuck her?” The boy said with a giggle as he made himself quite comfortable beside of the handsome man. Harry. The man who had already stolen the boy’s heart in a way. Louis was obsessed with him, and really wished he was Harry’s. He wanted to date him, and be with him, and do all sorts of cheesy couple bullshit with the man. Though, he’d never say that out loud. 

“That’s an understatement, Lou… she had to have asked me a thousand times. Finally, she went to bed pouting and that’s when I texted you. I had to get out of that damn house…. I’m trying to find the best way to break up with her and I just haven’t found a goo way yet without it being some large fight. I mean, I can hear her now. ‘We’ve been dating since college. You can’t just dump me.’ And I’d just groan and listen to her bitch for an hour.” He said, a dry chuckle passing through his plump lips. “I just… don’t like her anymore, then again, I’m not really sure I ever did. I think I did it to make my dad happy but simultaneously made myself hate my life because I’m dating a woman I’ve no feelings for.”

“Yeah,” Louis began as he listened to the man speak and he hated it for him. He really did. Harry deserved far better than what he got. So, He grew bold and shifted himself to sit in the man’s lap, immediately draping his slender arms around the man’s neck. “I mean… I understand, you need to find yourself someone you like… someone you want to kiss, and be with and just…. love. I know you want to make your dad happy, but, you also need to make Harry happy. You need to live your own life sometimes.” 

Harry was a bit shocked at Louis’ action, but, he didn’t hate it. In all actuality, he loved the feeling of Louis’ plump bum on his lap, and the way he fit against him so perfectly. The man couldn’t help himself as his arms wrapped around Louis’ waist, and the close proximity and sweet words just made Harry lose himself. He needed to kiss him, to show Louis how he felt even if he couldn’t say it… even if he had in his drunken stupor… he just didn’t remember it. So, Harry pulled Louis closer as fast as he possibly could, clashing their lips together in a fierce heat. It was an immediate reaction from Louis as well, the boy didn’t hesitate to kiss the handsome man back, even going as far as to run his fingers up and throughout those lovely curls, tangling his thin fingers into them. Their bodies were pressed flush against one another, no sound but their light breathing and lips sliding against one another. It was truly a perfect moment, until Harry pulled away to whisper in the boys ear. 

“Louis, god… you’re so fucking pretty. I wanna taste you, not just kiss you. Can daddy taste your pretty little hole? Hm?” He mumbled into Louis’ ear, sending shudders down the boys spine, though, it didn’t take Louis long to move off of Harry’s lap and strip off every single piece of clothing on him. He wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity, and neither was Harry. The man had been sexually frustrated, but not over Amber. All of his thoughts were about Louis.

So, when Louis was completely nude in front of him, Harry allowed his green eyes to travel all over the boys frame, taking in his curves, his small cock, the way he looked do fucking perfect. All Harry wanted to do was kiss and touch the lovely boy. But, he soon manhandled the boy till he was on all fours, leaving his gorgeous plump bum in the air for Harry’s eyes only. He shifted, getting as close as he could to the rear before him as he brought a large hand up to settle on the boy’s right cheek, using it to spread his cheek apart to showcase the boys needy hole that was just begging for the man’s mouth.

Harry hummed pleasantly as he brought up his other hand to do the same to Louis’ left cheek so he had full access to him. Then, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon the hole which made Louis jump, “Shh, it’s okay baby. Daddy is going to make you feel so good. Relax”. Which, Louis agreed and took a deep breath and Harry went to work.

The man placed kiss after kiss upon the hole, until finally he stuck his tongue out and ran it over Louis with a grin never straying from his lips. He already loved this, even if a part of him was yelling at him to stop since Louis was his student but… he didn’t care. He needed Louis, and Louis needed him. After a moment of teasing, Harry shoved his tongue into the boy which caused Louis to emit a beautiful moan. It was music to his ears, and urged him to continue. Harry did just that, sliding his tongue into the boy’s hole with need, after awhile he dove in deeper and picked up the pace which had Louis burying his face into the couch while sweet moans spilled out. They grew louder, and louder especially when Harry’s tongue rammed into his prostate, that sweet spot that sent the boy into a massive overload of pleasure.

This continued until Harry had Louis cumming all over the cushions of his couch and the man pulled back with a proud smile. He regretted it slightly, but, at the same time he didn’t and he’d do it again just to have Louis moaning and shuddering under him. Harry was lost in Louis, and he was all he wanted but he knew he couldn’t have him. He knew it. “I’ve got absolutely no control near you, Louis. None whatsoever.”


	12. 12

After Harry ate Louis out, it was like a switch was flipped and the man needed him. He needed to be able to kiss those pretty pink lips whenever he wanted, to trail his own plump lips down the boys tanned, slender frame, to hold him and be with him and act like a proper couple. He knew he couldn’t though, because of his father and the fact that Louis is in high school. Even if he couldn’t be with Louis, he had to break up with Amber. She was excruciatingly aggravating, and just a nuisance at this point. 

Currently, Harry was off work due to Thanksgiving break, and against every bone in his body, he and Amber were going to his parents house for the holiday. He only agreed for his mother, and that was it. He didn’t even want to bring Amber along, but he knew well enough that his father was pushing for him to propose over the break. As if. He would rather drop dead. So, at the moment he was loading the car up to head home, but was in his own little world as Amber droned on and on about some girl she hated for no good reason. It was like any other day as of late, and he was sick of it. 

Some time later though, the pair arrived at the ostentatious mansion, and Harry let out a heavy sigh as he gazed upon it. So, Harry helped Amber out of the car despite his feelings for her, and he grabbed both of their bags and made the ascent up the stairs where he lightly kicked at the door to try and gather his parents attention. Luckily for him, his mother opened the door and practically squealed as soon as she saw her son. It had been quite awhile since he had been home, and she was happy to see him. His feelings for his mom, were completely opposite of how he felt about his dad. He adored his mom, and was a momma’s boy in all sense of the word. 

Though, things were tense as soon as his father entered the room. Harry and Des never had a great relationship, even when he was a child. The man was so focused on his job, and only saw Harry as a means to skyrocket his career. In his line of work in the school board, having a child was a big bonus. So, Harry was shown in tons of publicity shoots but ultimately forgotten at home, except by his mother. Needless to say, Harry didn’t care for his dad, because he controlled him like a puppet his entire life.

“Nice of you to show your face again, Harry.” Des spat the words out, crossing his arms as soon as he entered the room, though his demeanor changed when he saw Amber. She was one thing of Harry’s that he actually approved of. “Amber, darling, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” Des said again, approaching the woman and placing two swift kisses upon her cheeks.

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Styles.” The woman giggled, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. She just knew Harry would propose. She was wrong.

“Yes, father. A pleasure.” Harry mumbled out, trying his hardest to just focus on his mother. It was going to a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long, and the fact that this is super short. I have kind of lost motivation for this one but I am going to try my hardest to keep it going to the end lol.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I've been really bad mentally and just lost motivation. But, my friend offered to help me write and such, so, thank her too. I hope you enjoy and I'm working on chapter 14 already.

The long, dreadful week went by slowly for Harry. He had to deal with his horrible father and his annoying fiancee and well, it was relentless. Amber threw so many hints about proposing that he had to just... tune her out. The talk of marriage with her was out of the question, because the entire trip he had been thinking of the boy with striking blue eyes. 

But, it was over and the man was back to his usual habits. Getting up early, going for a jog, showering, getting to school. The man was glad to be back and rather excited to see Louis again. So, he walked into his classroom with a smile on his lips, setting his suitcase down before going to write the assignment lf the day on the board. It was a simple, 'what did you do over thanksgiving break' and 'what are you thankful for' paper, because he didnt want to ambush the students right off the bat. He just... wanted to see Louis.

And soon enough the small boy came into the room, looking anywhere but Harry. He felt... he finally felt bad for all of this, and he didn't want to quit stripping. He was good at it and he knew Harry wouldn't allow him to do so with his possessive nature. Louis immediately pulled out paper from his binder and began to write something bland and vague for Harry's questions on the board. He just... didn't want the handsome teachers attention at the moment. That wouldn't happen.

The man finished soon after, and well, that was when he noticed the boy that drove him crazy. For now, there was no other students really, but, he also couldn't take any chances on someone seeing them. Harry let out a heavy sigh, going to take a seat at his desk and against his better thoughts, he ended up just staring at the small boy. He wished he could properly be with him. He wanted to be with the boy, and finally quit hiding who he really was. 

Louis moved to write on his paper showing the man who was starring. 'Stop staring' Louis wrote on the paper finally meeting the mans eyes. He bit his lower lip hating how handsome Harry was.

Harry furrowed his brows as he read over his note, shifting to write his own note out for the boy. He was going bold. So, he held up his own note. 'Quit being pretty, and I will.'

Louis blushed and rolled his eyes before putting his paper down. Class started quickly and well Louis was quiet most of the time as it went on.Ad fast as it began, cpass came to an end and he went to move with the rest of the class to leave as the bell had rung but he couldn't leave because Harry called him out to stay after class.

Once the rest of the students dispersed, Harry went to shut the door in an eggort to give them some privacy because he could tell that something was off. Louis just... the boy seemed different than before the break. Before the break, they got on well, had chemistry and such but now it just seemed as if Louis had lost that or just hid it all.

So, Harry went to the boy and trapped him against a wall so Louis couldn't try and avoid his questions. "Louis. What is going on with you? You don't seem like yourself. Just... are you tired of me?" Harry couldn't help being this way, so... needy? He couldn't, because he was just hiding who he really was for the past three years, and now, he found a boy who made him want to be himself, to finally quit pretending he was someone he wasn't.

"I'm not tired of you. I- I feel bad." Louis says his lower lips wobbling. "Y-you have a girlfriend. If you cheat with me on her why wouldn't you do the same to me? W-we just need to return to the way things were before. No more kisses. No nothing... okay?"

Harry's lips soon molded into a frown as soon as he heard those words come out of Louis' mouth. The man pulled back, shaking h is head a bit. "I... yeah. That's what you want? Okay. Well. Way things were before, I didn't know you existed. Okay. If that's what you want." Needless to say, Harry was hurt. He knew Louis was right, but, he also knew the boy didn't know that he had a plan to leave his girlfriend but.. what was the point if Louis didnt want him anymore.

"I- you took my first kiss." The boy blurts our unsure if Harry had known that. "And the sexual stuff... I just. Harry I haven't stopped stripping..." The boy says letting out his words unintentionally.

Harry listened to the boy and well, he was aggravated and not exactly at Louis. "Louis... jesus. I didn't know that. Just. I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you, and treat you okay, but I'll do what you want. I'll leave you alone, okay? Just... Just forget the kiss and everything. It didn't happen. We'll go back to just strictly teacher and student."

"I need help to get out of it Harry. But I'm fucking stubborn. I don't want to ask you. You have a wife- and I want to kiss you still but I won't be that boy. I just need your help as a friend okay? It's not like we could ever actually be together." The boys laughs nervously.

"Girlfriend. Not wife. And I offered you help to get out of that lifestyle Louis... but, yeah. You're right... we couldn't ever be together. I'm straight, right? That's who I am. Just. I don't know, Louis. I don't... I dont think I could stay and just be a friend." Harry mumbled, moving a hand up to run through his curly, short hair. He liked Louis far too much to just ignore how he felt about the boy.

"Either take me as a friend or lose me- and stop running your hand through your hair and looking at me like that. It's making it hard." Louis whines lightly, moving to fall against the wall lightly. He was very attracted to Harry. In many ways. 

"Louis, you don't get it. I just, you drive me insane. I was straight, besides a phase in college... and then I went to a strip club and met you, and god damn. You're gorgeous, and sassy, and all I think about. You confuse me, and I don't think I can just be a friend because right now, all I want to do is taste those pretty lips again." Harry said as he leaned down, placing a kiss on the boys forehead. "If this is what you want, I just. I need time to get myself together to just be your friend."

Louis moved to keep his forehead against Harry's, biting his lower lip before moving to put both of his hands on the man's chest. "You confuse me. What do you want Harry? Tell me... daddy?" Louis can't stop himself. He was Harry's no matter what. "This being friends thing isn't going to be easy is it? Not when I want your cock in me." Louis blurts out, blushing madly the entire time.

"Baby... what I want is you. I... my girlfriend wanted me to propose during Thanksgiving break, but, I... planned to break it off with her. Because I want you. I know I can't have you, you're my student and still seventeen... but fuck." The man slowly pressed against the boy, keeping him securely against the wall as his strong arms wrapped around him. "You're a naughty boy... and I want to let you have my cock, but, you're underage right now, boo...."

"So eating me out didn't cross the line?" The boy says amused, happy to hear he was breaking it off with Amber. "Mhm. Fine. Guess I can't do this. Cause it's crossing the line right?" Louis says rutting his cock against the man's through their jeans.

"Fuck." Harry moaned lowly, his green eyes growing darker in an instant. "Can't help that your pretty bum needed my tongue, and fuck the line. I don't care." Harry pressed his forehwad against Louis', thrusting his hips foreward slowly, needing to feel his boy. His boy.

"Seems irresponsible. You're a teacher." Louis says moaning lightly, moving to wrap his arms around the mans neck, getting hard in his jeans. "You're so hot Harry... fuck. I think about you taking me on the desk a lot. Wearing that green tie and just taking me daddy. I think bad things. Shouldn't think about it but I want to be spanked daddy... I need it." Louis mumbles out uncontrollably. But I have class..." The boy taunts.

"I want to fuck you over my desk baby, so badly. So many damn times I think about how you took my whole cock in your mouth under my desk. All I want is to see if your bum can do the same. You're mine." Harry growled out, pressing further against his boy, and well, he ignored Louis' final comment about class. "I'll write a note, not fucking you yet though. Just wanna feel your little cock against mine now."

"You think about me?" Louis says with a small squeak, wrapping his arms around the mans neck. "Think about my little cock?"

"Of course. You drive me insane, Louis. Fuck. I tried to tell myself it was a phase in college, dating a boy I mean... but god damn. You... It's not a phase. It's definitely not. My cock is so hard for you, baby boy." Harry groaned, pressing his forehead against Louis'. "You want to feel me against you, boo? Feel my big cock against yours?"

"You have class. Kids will be coming soon. Let's meet after school yeah? I wanna have a dinner with you somewhere first if that's okay?" Louis said, almost breathlessly. 

Harry didn't want to stop but, he did as soon as Louis even hinted at it. Though, he was hard as hell now. "Yeah... okay. Have to go to the next city over you know? Can't be seen by anyone we know, baby."

"Okay... can I have a kiss?" Louis says pouting his lips lightly. "We will continue this after dinner...."

"As many as you want." Harry said, leaning down instantly to connect their lips. No matter how many times he kissed this boy, he felt sparks every single time. It was utterly addicting.

"Can't wait to feel this in my hole daddy." Louis says against the mans lips, whimpering lightly. He loved teasing Harry.

"God damn. I'm trying so hard to wait till you're properly legal but you make it so hard, in more ways than one." The man joked, a grin on his lips as he slowly pulled away from his boy.

"Funny." Louis says playfully moving to fix his pants. "I'm just happy to be your boy. No one else's." Louis says smiling softly.

"Yeah? You're my boy... I'm going to break it off with Amber soon okay? I've wanted to since I met you anyway..." Harry said, pulling away from his pretty boy to straighten himself out. "Now, you need to get to class, baby. Wait for me after school, or come to my classroom."

"I wouldn't be with you if you didn't. Break it off with her. I'm wayyy cuter." Louis says with a giggle. "And okay. I'll be outside. Be good and don't flirt with anyone else in class mister." Louis says moving to pinch Harry's cheek.

"Mm, no one else is as pretty as you, baby." Harry teased as he leaned down to kiss all over his boys face, but, he finally pulled back and walked back off to his desk since he did in fact have a class coming soon.

"Okay I'm leaving. Don't stare at my ass yeah?" The boy says softly with a cheeky smile, swinging his hips as he walks out.

"Mm." And well, that's exactly what Harry did. That was his boys bum, plus, he'd already seen it and had his lips on it. That was his.


End file.
